theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Hodge Podge
Hodge Podge was an educational robot attached to a pedestal with a LED screen face and a retractable switch in its chest. It had access to an encyclopedia database of complete world knowledge, excepting the information destroyed by the Voidfish. History The Crystal Kingdom At some point prior to the events of The Crystal Kingdom, Lucas Miller created Hodge Podge as a way to educate the kids of tomorrow. In order to shut down Hodge Podge's room and allocate more power to keeping Lucas' lab floating, the boys had to answer a series of questions asked by Hodge Podge. The boys pick Child difficulty and answer its first question correctly, but Hodge Podge notices that their voices and faces aren't even remotely child-like and ups the difficulty to Master. '''The boys then attempted to cheat by turning to Angus for answers, but it caught on to that too and deactivated their Stones of Farspeech. After that, the boys were forced to actually use their brains for once, and, after answering enough questions correctly, were eventually given a chance to escape in a bonus round called "Stump Hodge Podge", where if they asked Hodge Podge a question that it couldn't answer they would be allowed to leave. This ended up leading to Hodge Podge's defeat when Taako asked the one question that he knew it wouldn't be able to answer, which was "Who do we work for?" Because knowledge of the Bureau of Balance is blocked by the Voidfish, this question caused Hodge Podge to short-circuit and explode. Powers and Abilities By reading the learner's body signals, Hodge Podge could determine whether the user was an adult or a child, and would adjust the difficulty setting appropriately. It could also deactivate the Stone of Farspeech used to communicate with Lucretia, Angus, and Lucas. It could also activate bursts of fire as a penalty for getting questions wrong and was powered by and connected to the core of Lucas' laboratory. Questions # '''Magic: Name a spell. # Spelling: Please spell the name of the magical creature "aarakocra". # Problem Solving: Q. Three houses occupy a lonely village in the wilderness. One house is red, one is yellow, and the other blue. The houses are occupied by three beings: a dwarf, an orc, and a human. One of those three owns the sharpest axe in the land. Another, the most balanced sword in the land. And another, the heaviest hammer in the land. Using the following clues, please tell me: the colour of each house from left to right, the occupants of each house, and the weapons of each person. Clues: the dwarf and orc hate each other and refuse to be neighbors, the human lives in a blue house, the orc does not use swords, the yellow house contains the hammer, the human lives to the left of the dwarf, the red house is on the far left. A. The order of the houses is red, blue, yellow. The order of the occupants is orc, human, dwarf. The order of the weapons is axe, sword, hammer. # Math and History: Q. Who was the inventor of math? A. Doug Math # Bonus Round: A game where Hodge Podge must be asked a question it cannot answer that is called "Stump Hodge Podge". A: Something that the Voidfish has erased. Featured Episodes Fan Art Hodgepodge by Queenoftheantz.png|Hodgepodge by Queenoftheantz. Trivia * Hodge Podge's name and his database of "complete world knowledge" are inspired by actor and humorist John Hodgeman. Griffin McElroy has stated that he considered asking Hodgman to lend his voice to the character, but decided against it. * Hodge Podge has a character theme called "Oh Hey, It's HodgePodge!" Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:The Balance Arc Antagonists Category:The Crystal Kingdom